


Secret Shiv Stash

by ericsonclan



Series: OG World [70]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Shivs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: AJ tries to figure out where he can store his collection of shivs.
Relationships: AJ | Alvin Jr. & Clementine (Walking Dead)
Series: OG World [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815361
Kudos: 9





	Secret Shiv Stash

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

AJ stared at his collection of shivs - it was growing pretty big. Clementine probably wouldn’t like that though; her face always held a slight air of sadness whenever she spotted even a few of his shivs. He didn’t want Clementine to be mad or sad. Maybe if he hid the weapons then Clementine couldn’t get upset. 

AJ’s eyes wandered around the room. Where could he hide the shivs though? Not under his pillow, that would make it too uncomfortable. Not on the desk, Clementine would find that right away. He hopped up on his bed and crossed his arm, his nose scrunched in concentration as he stared at the shivs. A good hiding place…. Where could that be? After a few minutes of studying the weapons, the young boy’s eyes shone with an idea. Scampering forward, AJ began to pick up a hefty amount of his collection, a proud smile on his lips at his brilliant idea.This was bound to be the best hiding spot.

AJ walked outside the dorms, immediately greeted by Rosie who panted and wagged her stub tail at the sight of the young boy. “Hey there, Rosie,” AJ gave the pitbull a few pats before laughing when Rosie returned the affection in kind. 

“Hey there, kiddo,” Clementine strolled forward with ease. It seemed like she was finally getting used to her new prosthetic. “Ready for watch duty?” She stopped in front of AJ who gave a huge smile.

“Yep, no one’s gonna get past us!” AJ’s confidence made Clementine chuckle. Reaching forward she began to pat his afro fondly when all of a sudden she felt a weird sensation. Instead of the usual soft, comforting texture of AJ’s afro she was feeling sharp, short jolts of pain. Clementine lifted up her hand in confusion, her eyes widening in disbelief when she saw it was bleeding.

“Wha….” Clementine’s eyes wandered down to AJ’s afro and spotted something glistening from deep within it. Gingerly she used her good hand and pulled out a homemade shiv, then another, then another. “Alvin Junior, why are there shivs in your hair?”

AJ immediately picked up on the change in tone, his face falling. “I thought it would be a good hiding spot for them. Plus, I could keep everyone safe because I’d always have a weapon right there,” AJ began to fidget with his fingers. “Did I do a bad?”

“Yes,” Clementine needed to be blunt so this wouldn’t happen again. “It’s dangerous.” She gave a tired sigh. “We’ll continue this talk after I get patched up. Go ask Louis to help you get those shivs out of your hair, okay?”

AJ gave a short nod and with that Clementine was off in search of Ruby.

AJ wandered around the courtyard when his eyes spotted Louis. He immediately made his way over to the dreadlocked jokester who smiled when he saw AJ coming his way.

“Hey, little man. What-” His question was cut short when Ruby’s voice rang throughout the courtyard.

“Good Lord, Clem! Shivs in his afro?!?” 

Everyone paused in their different tasks, confused by the redhead’s outburst. All but AJ who felt like he had definitely not picked the best hiding spot for his collection after all.


End file.
